oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Micah Rovald
History Micah Rovald is a paladin of Sarenrae, originally a cleric in training before the destruction of the empire of Saelenia. He came from an Amarian farming family that had moved near Prospero to start a new life, along with his mother, father, and three older brothers, of whom he was the smallest. Most of his early days were filled with farm work and hard labor, a strong start for a warrior. Originally, his short stature kept him from taking the paladin route and becoming a warrior, but Micah still wanted to help people, so he went to the local church of Sarenrae to become a cleric, delving into learning spells and relishing the texts and ceremonies of the church. The initial disappointment of being denied for paladin training vanished after the first two weeks, replaced by elated excitement. For a while, everything was going well. And then it wasn't. Swarms of horrible, insectoid abominations crashed through the walls of the church, tearing apart anyone in their way, and surging throughout the town. Anyone that wasn't immediately killed definitely perished in the days after. Micah miraculously survived, trapped under a pile of debris, but exited his temporary shelter to find he was alone. His family was gone, presumed dead. The streets were littered with bodies, and creeping things lurked in the dark. He fled to the forest nearby, hiding out for months, running and hiding from the monsters that now lurked in the dark, and it was during these six weeks that he began to gather his resolve. All was lost. But maybe...maybe he could get it back. He scavenged a sword, shield, and armor from a fallen golem, and ventured out into the darkness, using that determination, and his newfound strength to fight back against the monsters occupying his home, and continues to do so to this day, hope carrying him forward to the next day. Appearance Micah is a rather short and wiry figure, a mop of pale blonde hair cascading down over pointed ears. Two tired pale blue...or is it grey? eyes peer out from under the bushy head of hair, ever-ringed by grey bags from too many interrupted naps and little actual sleep. He wears a rather odd-looking suit of armor, having torn it out of one of the many defunct and broken golems around Prospero, which seemed a lot different from all the others. The armor was in a compartment on the back, and has numerous eye motifs emblazoned on it, softly glowing red and blue from time to time. In addition to that, Micah seems to have a blackish-red stain or growth on the side of his face, which changes in shape, color, and size somewhat frequently, giving him odd powers and an intimidating aura when his helmet is on, as black smog can sometimes leak out of the visor accompanied by a red glow. He doesn't know what it is, but it's probably nothing good. Personality Anyone who's ever known Micah would describe him as a cheerful person, but then again, most of those people are dead now, torn apart by the Thii, starved to death, or simply having lost the will to live after their home was abruptly destroyed in the Overmind's flight, the hordes of aberrations surging across the land. Nowadays, after 3 years of nonstop fighting, running, and tireless work trying to build up settlements and teach survivors how to hide and fight back, that cheery demeanor is gone. He speaks mostly in a shaky whisper, tired eyes betraying a spirit hanging on by a thread above a black chasm of despair. One thing that hasn't wavered one bit is his determination, hanging onto the proverbial thread with an iron grip. Despite his soft-spoken demeanor, he's a fierce fighter, determined to keep the promise he made to himself long ago. Friends None yet. He hopes to find some allies who he can fight besides...but the towns are so empty...and the monsters never slow. Maybe he'll find someone he can fight besides in the future, but for now, he'll remain alone, helping anyone out that wants to carve out a living in the lonely lands that remain. Since most, if not all the portals are broken, and the kingdom is as good as abandoned, it doesn't look like he'll have any allies soon. Enemies The Thii - The chittering hordes that tore apart his friends and razed his homeland will never stop haunting Micah. As much as he'd like to forget them, he can't. Aspirations Micah wants to fight back the tides of demons, aberrations, and monsters that have cropped up in the ruined kingdom since its fall, and make it safe to live in again. He lost so much that day, and has been tirelessly pushing back against the swarms of monsters, hoping that one day, he, and everyone else that used to call Saelenia a home, might be able to call it that again. He's doing his best. Hopefully, it's good enough. Category:Player Characters